Moments in the Moonlight
by chibby
Summary: Three-shot: After the Kirin's Horn heist, Kid has a few things to say to certain people, and Kaito needs to make some important decisions about what he's trying to do.
1. Part One: Conversation

**Disclaimer:** Don't worry, only saying this once... I don't own anything you recognize, nor would I really care to. Seriously, nothing would ever get done if I did.

* * *

Part One: Conversation

Kaitou Kid decides it's time for a few words with Suzuki Jirokichi.

* * *

**So, this has been sitting on my computer far longer than I care to admit... I've finally decided to just put it up and be done with it.**

**When I began writing this, I realized I had no clue how to write Jirokichi ("loud old men" aren't exactly my forte). And unfortunately, searching for reference didn't turn up much. He didn't even have a place on the series' character lists, the poor guy. And given his obsession with headlines, that has to hurt. So, I'm apologizing in advance if Jirokichi ends up being out of character in this, though I am making an effort with him. Maybe it's just that I tend to give people too much credit, but, if nothing else, we know from the Iron Tanuki arc that he and Kid are capable of a civil conversation with each other. In theory.**

**Plus, I find myself becoming rather fond of the old coot; his security measures in Lost Ship in the Sky have endeared him to me greatly.**

* * *

"We need to talk."

Suzuki Jirokichi was not a man easily shocked. Thus, the sight of the infamous phantom thief waiting in the advisor's private study was merely _surprising_. But given the events of the previous night, Jirokichi couldn't say it was completely unexpected.

Kaitou Kid was sitting calmly on the windowsill, one knee drawn up to his chest to rest an arm across it. The moon outlined him from behind, lighting the thief with a soft, almost ethereal glow as his cape billowed softly in the night air behind him. The hat was pulled lower than usual; the pale moonlight filling the room was barely enough to see the thief's face. And undoubtedly Kid had planned it that way, since his voice had called out as soon as the door was opened, before the advisor had even turned on the lights.

For once the boisterous older man didn't speak. He shut the door, silently respecting his "guest's" presence by leaving the lights off as he made his way to his desk. The open window was too clear an escape route, hinting to exactly how nervous the internationally-wanted criminal was by being there.

A faint smile ghosted across the thief's face. "No threats or elaborate security tonight, Suzuki-san?"

The old man scoffed. "Bah. There's no point in catching you like this." If catching Kaitou Kid was going in his memoirs, it needed to be _at least_ as thrilling and memorable as the rest of the man's illustrious life.

The thief's head lifted slightly, appraising, and his smile was much warmer this time. "I knew there was a reason you were one of my favorites."

Jirokichi started at the unexpected compliment (and after only three or four heists, depending on how one counted, it _was_ quite flattering). "You said you wanted to talk," he said gruffly, masking his surprise. "So talk."

The thief sobered. "I would like you to stop baiting me."

Jirokichi exploded. There was no other word for it – the pent-up emotions that followed heists, formed from the stress of planning, the tension and adrenaline of the actual event, and the slow wind-down afterwards that was a mixture of elation from preventing Kid's theft and disappointment at his escape, were still too fresh and raw for that kind of statement. "What! You expect me to give up on catching you just because –"

"That is not what I meant." Though Kid's voice was still calm, it cut through Jirokichi's temper instantly. Underneath that soft tone was an undeniable power, that of a performer _commanding_ the attention of his audience. For a moment the room was silent, and when the thief spoke again, it was with his usual airiness.

"I didn't mean to imply that I wish you to cease chasing me." Kid gave the advisor his typical cocky smirk. "In fact, I quite enjoy your challenges. You have _excellent_ taste, and always think of such interesting schemes, giving me a chance to put on a true _show_ rather than just a simple thievery. It's... therapeutic, in a way." The smirk widened into a full grin. "And you care about the show almost as much as I do, which is quite a feat."

Then the grin vanished, and the air became suddenly heavy. "But last night proved that you have been following my pattern too closely. And for your own good, you need to stop."

"Remember who you're talking to." Jirokichi crossed his arms, daring the thief to explain. He was by no means a stupid man. Kid stole gems. Big gems. Old gems. Preferably gems with myths or legends attached, and the harder to get to, the better. So that was what Jirokichi had decided on as his main criteria when "setting bait" for the thief. He wasn't about to give up just because someone told him to, and certainly not if it was the thief in question.

Kid merely stared, still as a statue. When he spoke, it was with just a hint of that same _demand_ for the old man's attention as before. "Suzuki-san, by now you've no doubt figured out I'm looking for a specific jewel. What you may not realize is that I am not the only one searching for it." Kid stood, all smooth, casual grace as his weight shifted to one leg, arms loosely crossed so that his elbows rested in the palm of the opposite hands. "If my... _competitors_..." and the distaste oozing off the word made it clear that it wasn't the thief's first choice, "even _think_ you might be after it, as well..."

Perhaps the old advisor imagined it, or perhaps his study of the phantom thief had made him more perceptive. Maybe it was just the moonlight playing tricks on him. But he could swear he saw Kid shudder, just the tiniest amount, barely more than a shiver. There was something overly tight in the thief's stance, but it vanished as Kid continued, changing tone and subjects like a hat.

"I can assure you, I'll still answer your challenges with all due enthusiasm. I wasn't lying when I said I enjoy them. After all, have I ever _not _responded when someone calls on me?" There was a rambling quality to Kid's voice that Jirokichi had never heard before. "And I'll admit I've grown somewhat fond of Samizu Kichiemon's work, which you are so very good at finding. Though you may wish to avoid the mountain villa – I've already been through and it's a bit the worse for wear, I'm afraid. But, really, that's all Tantei-kun's fault, I _told_ him –"

"Kid." The thief's chatter trailed off, and his eyes met Jirokichi's directly for the first time that night. The advisor matched the level gaze. "I don't care about the gems. I want to catch _you_, and they're the best bait to lay a trap with."

Kid shook his head. "Suzuki-san, if it were you, I think I would come even for a painting." He grinned, amusement clear. "Even one of those silly modern pieces."

"But you're not looking for a painting." Jirokichi stood firm, arms still crossed. His temper was working its way back up, wanting a proper _reason_ behind the thief's visit. "I don't see why I should change my tactics if you're not changing targets."

Kid frowned, the barest whisper of a growl drifting in the air. "Suzuki-san, tell me something. Does death scare you?"

Confusion showed clearly on the old man's face. "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone dies eventually, Suzuki-san. It's only a matter of sooner or later." To say it was strange hearing Kid speak so blandly about death, when he was attributed with "No One Gets Hurt" as his motto and had put his own life at risk several times for the sake of another, was beyond an understatement. "And you have led a very full, very interesting life. You're still doing so. But you're not young anymore." The barely-visible eyes narrowed. "So are you afraid of dying?"

Jirokichi burst out laughing. As a result, he was treated to a very rare sight: Kaitou Kid, for just a fleeting moment, was completely shocked. Eyes went wide, jaw slackened, and he was actually _leaning back_ from the waist... And then it was gone, poise recovered and face smoothed as though nothing had ever happened.

"I take it that's a 'no?'"

"Kid," Jirokichi breathed, fighting down the laughter that was still trying to work its way out. "Why do you think I'm writing my memoirs?"

The magician grinned. "I'd assumed your memory was going." The comment was playful and without bite. "And you needed the reminder."

"Bah." Calm now, Jirokichi eyed the thief. "What brought this on?"

The humor left Kid's face instantly, and his head tilted down subtly so the shadows hid his eyes. "Humans are funny things, Advisor. Escaping death, finding 'eternity...'" He hesitated, shifting his weight, hands going to his pockets. "One wouldn't think it strange for a man such as yourself to seek something like that."

Jirokichi considered that for a moment, frowning. "What has this got to do with gems?"

Kid flicked a hand dismissively. "Forgive me, I've distracted myself." The tone was repentant, and he pulled on the brim of his hat, tugging it lower. "The point is that there is a very real threat to you if you continue in the way you have been." A trace of genuine concern slipped into the thief's voice. "And my list of favorites is short enough."

Jirokichi laughed again, though this time there was no reaction. "Don't forget, I have the best security in the world! Suzuki Jirokichi isn't an easy target!"

"Suzuki-san." Kid's hand was still on his hat's brim, making it impossible to see even the vague, moonlit features. "If I can get in here, so can someone else."

Jirokichi scoffed. "But you're the Kaitou Kid. You're better than some two-bit jewel thief trying assassination."

"Suzuki-san," Kid said again, exasperation working its way in. "As much as I appreciate your faith in me, if these men believe you have discovered our mutual target, if they even _suspect_ you are after it for the same reasons..." He stopped, letting out a slow breath. When he spoke again, there was just a trace of strain in the normal cheerfulness. "No one gets hurt, Suzuki-san. That's been more true at your challenges than my usual heists. Should I sign a contract for you to believe I'll come, even without a gem as the prize?"

"But that wouldn't help you." Jirokichi mentally cursed as the words slipped out.

Kid's head tilted to one side, the perfect picture of puzzlement. "Help me? Why would you..." He straightened with a small, comprehending "ah." Then he shook his head. "This is because of the dog, isn't it?"

Jirokichi didn't answer. Kid was laughing softly, but it wasn't his usual laugh: it was thin and weak, more reminiscent of when one unknowingly dodged a bullet, and laughed because it was the only way to avoid breaking down when they realized the occurrence. The sound was too _wrong_ to be anything but real. "I thought you were going to put off thanking me until I was caught?"

Jirokichi scowled. "Like you said, I'm not young anymore. If I don't catch you, I wouldn't be able pay that debt."

Kid's laugh was lighter this time, returning to his normal tones. "I'm touched, but I'd rather you wait." A Cheshire grin split his face. "After all, isn't this the same as admitting you can't catch me?"

Jirokichi opened his mouth to deliver an angry retort, but stopped, cut off by the thief slicing a hand in the air. The thief's expression was suddenly intent, focused somewhere behind him, and Jirokichi only now became aware of the footsteps on the other side of the door.

"My apologies," Kid said when the footsteps had faded. "It seems I've taken up enough of your time for this evening." With a rustle of silk and smooth movement, Kid was easily balanced on the thin windowsill, facing the moon so he was left only a vague silhouette.

"Wait, Kid!" Jirokichi started towards the thief, even now a part of him not wanting to let the thief go so easily.

Kid chuckled. "Not to worry, Suzuki-san." Moonlight glinted off the monocle's glass as he looked over his shoulder, a fierce, manic flash of too many teeth stopping the old man in his tracks. "I'm sure you'll be hearing from me again."

In the space of a breath, Kid had leapt from the sill and vanished into the moonlight, the open window and billowing curtains the only proof he'd been there at all.

* * *

**Next time: Conan learns he _didn't_ have it all figured out.**


	2. Part Two: Apology

Part Two: Apology

Conan gets a visit in the middle of the night, and hears something he never expected from the thief.

* * *

**The reason behind this part is, well... I had read "Sleep, My Child," by Nobody Famous, who wasn't pleased with Kid's decision to use a taser on a child. And while I may agree it was a stupid thing to do, it got me thinking about _why_ Kaito would do something like that. In the end, all of this was kicked off by one simple fact: Kirin's Horn is probably the only jewel Kid's gone after that is actually _documented_ to be old enough to be Pandora (ten thousand years means it's seen at least one pass of the comet, to say nothing of that fact that, with its security set-up, it probably hasn't seen that much moonlight recently). And, once I started... This happened.**

* * *

There was no good reason for Conan to be awake at two in the morning. Even discounting Kogoro's snoring (which he had actually almost gotten used to, much as it pained him to admit it), the shrunken detective had been restless all day. A walk to the park, practicing with his soccer ball, even a good long run had done nothing to ease the feeling. The end result was that by the time dinner rolled around, he was starting to get twitchy, prompting Ran to send him off to bed early.

This wasn't uncommon after Kid heists. The hyper-awareness needed to keep up with the thief tended to leave Conan on a kind of deductive high, insuring any murders he stumbled across in the following few days were solved even faster than usual. But days where nothing happened, like this, were consequently insufferably boring. That he'd spent most of the last heist feigning unconsciousness seemed to have made it worse.

So after a few hours staring at the ceiling, pretending to be asleep when Kogoro came in, and then more staring, Conan had finally given up and snuck out of the room. Thus he now found himself in Kogoro's office, using a penlight to read one of the mystery novels Hattori had lent him, as he didn't want to risk waking Ran by having the lights on. Lying on his stomach on one of the couches, feet idly kicking the air, gave him the perfect view as the door quietly began to open.

Conan quickly switched off the penlight, rolling to the floor and crouching low, letting the sofas block him from sight. He didn't have any of his gadgets with him, not even the watch, leaving him with few options to take down a burglar. His best bet would be to sneak to his room while the thief was distracted looking for the few valuables in the place, grab his watch, and knock out the intruder before calling the police and waking Ran and Kogoro.

All of a sudden a figure was _there_, head turned and face shadowed as he walked forward silently, looking around. Another step, and his face came into the moonlight from the windows, revealing a perplexed Kudou Shinichi.

Conan stood. "You know, I _really_ hate it when you use my face." He grip on the penlight tightened. Sure, it was just a normal light. But Kid didn't know that. Probably.

Kid's eyes instantly locked on to Conan, with just a brief flickering of surprise and... was that relief? The look was gone just as quickly, replaced by his trademark grin. "My apologies, Tantei-kun, but I couldn't think of anyone else that would sneak in here at this abysmal hour."

Conan rolled his eyes, turning to keep the thief in front of him as Kid walked past him. His mind raced over the heist last night, wondering what would prompt the thief's visit. "Here for payback?" he asked, voice cool.

Kid chuckled. "That would be rather shallow and petty of me. And contrary to some opinions, I _am_ a professional. I wouldn't dream of retaliating outside of a heist." He smoothed into the sofa opposite Conan, and the detective hesitantly sat. "Besides," he continued, voice airy, "your little 'Kick Me' sign likely saved my life."

There was a long stretch of silence, Conan blinking as Kid simply stared back, face as unreadable as ever for all that it was Shinichi's own. He was just about to ask what the hell Kid was talking about when the thief cut him off.

"I'm sorry."

The tone, now, was what made Conan pause. There was no light humor, no glint of mischief... just something _heavy_ in those two words. Kid's face was completely flat and blank, no hint of the smirk he had worn mere moments ago, or anything else, for that matter.

And what was more, Conan was _sure_ this wasn't the first time he'd heard the thief use that tone of voice, but couldn't for the life of him remember when it had happened before.

"For what?" Conan asked finally. The silence had started to creep him out, as had Kid's unbroken, empty stare.

Kid didn't even blink. "Last night."

Hell, but that voice was disturbing. Conan hadn't realized _exactly_ how much the magician's idle cheer was part of his persona until now. Normally catching the thief off-guard, making him drop the infinite amusement for something more genuine, gave Conan a brief flash of triumph, but this was... _wrong_, somehow. "Why?"

Kid closed his eyes briefly. "Tantei-kun, I don't think you realize how... small you are." Tiny bits of emotion were starting to creep into the thief's voice, but not his usual tones – it was too guarded, as if the thief had put more than a few extra filters between his brain and mouth. He let out a short, heavy breath as his eyes opened, intensely focused on Conan's. "I could have..." He grit his teeth as he trailed off, looking to the side as his face slid back to complete flatness. "When you weren't waking up..."

Conan's eyebrows twitched together. "You're checking on me because of the stun gun?"

The thief didn't look at him. "That's one reason."

"There's more?" Trying to find familiar ground, Conan got his own voice flat there, though it was more sarcastic than the unsettling emptiness the magician was currently using.

And there was still no change in the thief's face. "You should know by now that nothing I do is _ever_ for just _one_ reason." Without turning his head, Kid's eyes flicked to his. "I suppose I might also want to explain why I risked using it, rather than any number of my usual means. Somehow I don't think you've caught on to that."

Well, this was unexpected. Kid willing to actually give something away? "...What's the catch?"

Kid gave him an empty grin. "I've gotten too good at dancing around the truth, apparently. You'd be surprised how hard it is to be this serious."

"So you'll answer questions, but in your normal, infuriating manner." Conan rolled his eyes. "Can't say that's much of a change."

Kid flicked a hand, and Conan had to admit he was more surprised by the fact that nothing happened than he would have been if the entire room had suddenly exploded in confetti. "The difference is on my part, Tantei-kun; I'm actually trying to be straight with you for once."

The detective quirked an eyebrow. "Not honest?"

A faint glimmer of teeth. "I'm always honest with you." And it was gone. "Except when I'm not."

Conan rubbed his temple, trying to ease the budding headache this conversation was promising. "So why the stun gun?"

Kid held up a finger. "The first reason is the one you already guessed: for a quick way out of a bad situation, or at least getting you and the jewel out of the room." Another finger raised. "Second was because you just _needed_ to be incapacitated, which has a couple reasons behind it, too. As for why the stun gun _specifically_..." The hand lowered, joining its pair as all traces of humor left Kid's face. "We'll call it 'showing the ace.'"

"'Showing...'" Conan eyed the thief suspiciously. "Like in poker?"

Kid gave a faint purr of approval. "Exactly. It might give something away on my part, but it lets the other players know I've got something to worry about."

The detective frowned. "That's not like you. 'Showing the ace' is to get a practically new hand, and the chances of getting anything worthwhile..."

"That hardly matters if you have a decent Poker Face." Kid started absently fiddling with the end of his sleeve. "And even the smallest tells like this can be the death of a showman." His hands settled back together, giving the picture of perfect composure.

For someone skilled enough at disguise to be able to fool even the closest of loved ones, that concept had to be second nature. Maybe even first, given what Kid had said earlier.

"So who's the dealer?" Conan had asked it idly, still figuring out the metaphor and its implications, and not really expecting an answer.

Instead the thief shrugged. "Wish I knew. But he's rather chummy with the player the rest of us don't like."

Pause. Blink. "What?"

Kid arched an eyebrow. "A standard poker game has four players, right? And by a funny coincidence, usually there are only four 'players' at my heists: myself and Nakamori-keibu as regular players, and the others are out of you, Tantei-san, Suzuki-san, and..." A grimace flashed and was quickly cleared. "And the last one we don't like and we're just going to ignore for right now."

Conan understood the metaphor better now, but not really the reason behind it. "Your ace can't be something so simple as a stun gun."

Kid waved a hand in the air, dismissing the statement as his voice slid back to that empty tone. "I only bring it up because you asked, Meitantei. I'd think you'd be more interested in how this heist was different from the ones I usually pull for Suzuki-san."

Conan saw the distraction for what it was, giving the thief a half-hearted glare, but allowed the tangent. If Kid was moving away from the subject, the chances of getting him to say anything more on it were less than none. "You contacted him first, almost as soon as the horn was announced. Usually you wait for him to challenge you." The glare subsided as Conan practically _felt_ his brain switch gears. "It was because you already knew the security, maybe even were planning to steal it before Jirokichi announced it, and wanted to set the conditions yourself and provoke him to bring in the Shonen Tantei to open the pillar for you." He turned the penlight over in his hands. "Then there's the fact that you disguised as Inspector Nakamori, which you've never done before. And..." Now Conan leveled a look at Kid, frowning slightly. "I watched the video after. Nakamori might have calmed down a lot from after your reappearance, but he's never that... flat, not where you're concerned. And you messed up when you disguised as Genta. Your performance wasn't up to your usual standard."

Kid smiled. It wasn't anything like his usual grins, which were always broad and toothy, giving a sense of playing into the thief's hands without even knowing it. This was too soft and small, almost subdued. "As expected," he murmured, half to himself, tone echoing that smile. "Right on all counts. I'd been eying Kirin's Horn for a while before Suzuki-san announced it – from near the beginning of the month he spent securing it. As for the matter of using Keibu's face..." He shrugged. "Mostly it was for the benefit of your friends."

"Since a regular Task Force member wouldn't mention guarding the pillars, and you've been Jirokichi before, so he'd be under suspicion. Not to mention it let you avoid getting your face pinched." Conan could feel a smirk building up, the one he always got when cornering a culprit. "But the real Nakamori hates having kids around heists, even if you can't disguise as them. So regardless of the merits of the idea, and the Shonen Tantei's abilities, he would have raised a bigger fuss."

Kid's smile didn't change. "There's a few more reasons I used Nakamori-keibu."

Conan frowned, considering the new information. "The only thing I can think of is that you didn't want him there, but you've never tried to stop him coming before." Hell, the thief usually sent Nakamori a _personal_ invitation, on top of whatever went to the police station and the owner of his next target.

Kid's face was carefully blank, smile frozen into place. "Meitantei, what was the deciding factor of your deductions last night?"

His frown deepened. "The mosquito sound? But that..." Conan's eyes widened. "You don't mean –"

Kid just kept smiling, which was becoming increasingly creepy. "Nakamori-keibu is the perfect audience: he _knows_ there's a trick, and more often than not, he figures it out as quickly as you do." The thief's smile widened just a fraction as Conan's jaw dropped. "Don't forget, he had the Haido City Hotel staked out all day for the Black Star while everyone else was simply fortifying the museum. He even figured out the route I used to get past his security." Kid put his chin in a hand, expression fading to a more serious, contemplative look as his head turned towards the windows. "Despite that, though, he allows himself to be deceived for his favorite tricks."

"You didn't want to give him proof that you're not the first Kid," Conan breathed. "Something like mosquito noise that relies on age, something irrefutable like that..."

"Bad enough I left a hair once," Kid agreed quietly. "But that could have been on purpose, to deliberately mislead the police."

"But it's still been exposed, so..."

The grin that flashed now had just a touch of Kid's normal flair. "Perhaps I'm just very good with tricks. If I knew about the security beforehand, which I proved by inviting your little friends, I could conceivably figure out the noise would be generated. And as long as they aren't _personally_ there to not hear it, there's a tiny little window of doubt." And _again_ with the empty look. "That's what I have to bet on, anyway."

"And that's another reason you knocked me out – so I wouldn't ask about the sound."

"Among other things."

That voice was really starting to fray Conan's nerves, as well as the constant back-and-forth between dead-pan emptiness and hints of Kid's normal behavior. Conan didn't get it, and that kept throwing him off. "What's _with_ you? You're acting like some kind of robot."

Kid _jerked_. Not a flinch, which might be a normal reaction, or a twitch, which was more than the thief usually gave. A full-out _jerk_, arm raised and panic flashing across the thief's usually amused blue eyes...

And it smoothed over less than a second later. The slanted posture changed to a readjustment in position, the raised arm tucking an imaginary stray hair back into place. "I'd thank you to not make that comparison again, Tantei-kun," the thief said, face empty and just the slightest waver in his suddenly chilled voice.

"Ah... sure..." Conan managed, still taken aback. What was _that_ about?

"It's not something I like to talk about," the magician continued. This time it was Conan who jumped, honestly wondering if he'd asked the question aloud or if the thief had just read it on his face. "It's neither here nor there, and for once has... well, very little to do with Kid." He smiled brightly. "So it doesn't have any relevance to our conversation."

Somewhere in the middle of all that, Kid had reverted completely to his usual attitude. He was sitting casually on the couch, legs crossed and arms thrown over the back, trademark smirk stretched across his borrowed face. His voice was again the playful jester, all light and airy and seeming to laugh at some joke only he was in on. There was no hint of his earlier sobriety.

The ease with which he slipped into the role forced Conan to wonder exactly how often Kid actually got to step _out_ of it.

"So why did I need to be knocked out?" he asked, trying to ignore the vague unpleasant feeling in his gut. "You know, aside from the obvious."

Kid shrugged, lifting a hand. A dove flew from the corner of the room, alighting on his fingers. "Partially just to buy time – if I couldn't get out with you while you were unconscious, I needed the time to lay out my escape. I couldn't do that before the actual heist, what with all the searches my Task Force does, and if you were awake you would've caught on to me too early." He stroked the bird's head, which cooed appreciatively. "Another reason, as there's always another reason... Well, I've told you often enough I'm seeking a certain gem. But I'm not the only one after it. And..." His hand twitched, and the dove flew to Conan's shoulder, nuzzling it's head against his ear. "Let's just say my competitors would be _very_ interested in someone that managed to gain back ten years of his life."

Conan went cold with that _special_ brand of panic. "These... competitors wouldn't happen to wear black, would they?"

Kid's idle grin switched to a playful pout. "Some do, though most seem to prefer brown. I don't believe that they're quite the ones you're thinking of, and _they_ aren't the main reason I'm here tonight." A coin flashed dimly as the thief walked it smoothly back and forth across his knuckles, an unusually small, quiet performance. "Still, if I tell you that the last member of my poker circle, who _does_ happen to like that color, was present at last night's heist, do my actions make any more sense?"

The sudden dread kept the detective from reacting to the fact that Kid had to have been stalking him or somehow going through the files he'd managed to hide away to know about his investigation on the Black Organization. It wouldn't be the first time Conan's intellect had made him a target. And if it _was_ one of Them watching, especially at a Kid heist where he so rarely had to hold back, his chances of being exposed suddenly shot up.

And he hadn't even realized they were there.

"You were keeping me from giving myself away?" he asked, throat suddenly tight.

Kid smirked. "Among other things."

"Why?" Conan was still reminding himself to breathe, and flinched as the dove left his shoulder, the sudden beating of wings to assist the hop onto his head catching him off-guard.

Kid sighed, a vague sense of pity in it. "You're not that great an actor in the clutch, Tantei-kun. Much better than you were when we first met, but you easily get carried away, and don't always realize that your actions might seem suspicious. To someone on the outside, surrounding yourself with other, 'normal' children is like trying to hide a dog among sheep."

Despite everything, the thief's voice was helping him calm down, along with the knowledge that if he _had_ been exposed, he'd probably be dead already – or if he was being watched, Kid wouldn't dare show himself, disguised or not. The dove, having walked across his head, jumped down to his other shoulder, nuzzling his ear again. "I thought the saying was 'a wolf in sheep's clothing,'" Conan muttered, absently trying to smooth his hair down.

Kid flashed a Cheshire grin. "But you'd never do anything so untoward as that."

Conan rolled his eyes, realizing that the thief hadn't actually answered his question. "So another reason for knocking me out was to keep me from acting like an adult, and make me look like a normal kid?"

The coin vanished as Kid shook a finger, still grinning. "Not quite. It was to show the sheep are actually dogs, too."

Conan gave the thief a half-lidded glare. "So you're basically saying I'm on the same level as a bunch of elementary schoolers."

Kid just smiled. "I'm saying that you have been a powerful influence on those children. They're _smart,_ pay attention, and take direction well. Once they've learned something, they hold onto it, and their reasoning abilities are already making marked advancements. With such exemplary peers, Edogawa Conan no longer seems like quite such an oddity, does he?"

Conan frowned, thinking. "But there's no need to knock me out for that. The Shonen Tantei..."

Kid was shaking his head. "Again, you're the biggest influence on those kids, especially while working a case; if you had been awake, they would have unconsciously deferred to you. With you out of commission, they had no choice but to solve the trick themselves, and by all appearances they did a marvelous job of it." He laughed then. "I honestly hope to be retired before they hit their prime; even _I_ might have trouble with seven detectives after me."

"Seven...?" If it was Hakuba, himself, and Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko... Even if he included Hattori, who hardly ever encountered the thief, that was still only six. Unless... "Haibara doesn't count," Conan said sternly. "She's got no interest in being a detective."

Kid arched an eyebrow, his face fully pitying this time. "I saw the look on the little ojou-san's face. You've infected her with the Tantei Bug. It's an unfortunate, irreversible symptom of too much time spent in close contact with detectives." He sighed theatrically. "If I find a cure, I'll let her know. I'll even volunteer to test it."

_That_ caught Conan's attention. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Kid laughed again. "Not to worry, the life of a kaitou is the best fit for me. But even Chat Noir remarked that I act more like a detective than a thief." He pouted, fixing Conan with a look that could only be called affronted. "I'll have you know I take that as a _grievous_ insult."

Conan sat back, fiddling with the penlight. "You could always try it. I wouldn't mind having someone with your skills on _our_ side."

Kid waved a hand dismissively. "Been there, done that." He grinned wickedly, twisting Shinichi's face to a truly Kid-like countenance. "Or have you forgotten the Star of Destiny so soon?"

Conan's face heated. "The later events somewhat overshadowed that night," he said tersely.

Kid looked away, humor replaced by a small frown. "True enough."

And with the sudden déjà vu, Conan remembered where he had heard the thief use that strange, _heavy_ voice before: at the end of the Magic Lovers Case. _Such a disgrace_. Just those simple words, mournful and frustrated, as honest as the enigmatic thief had ever been, before making his exit.

Kind of like he was now, actually. The thief had stood, brushing off the dark fabric of his jeans before running a hand through his hair, smoothing the few loose pieces back into Kudou Shinichi's standard style. "Well, I suppose that's enough for tonight," he said lightly, snapping his fingers. The dove cooed softly and gave Conan's ear one last affectionate nip, then flew from his shoulder to the magician's hand, vanishing a moment later.

"Wait a second!" Conan said, standing. The penlight might not be as useful as, say, his shoes, but he could still throw it at the thief's head if he had to.

Kid paused, giving the shrunken detective a curious look. "What, want me to say hello to your princess for you while I'm here?"

Conan glared. "No! Why would..." He took a breath, forcing himself to not rise to the thief's bait – and fall for the distraction to keep him from asking what he _really_ wanted, as Conan was suddenly sure he'd been doing this entire time. "How did you know They were there last night?"

Kid shrugged. "Kirin's Horn was too likely a candidate to be my target to believe they wouldn't be. And..." Blue eyes identical to his own met Conan's directly. "I mentioned it at the beginning, didn't I?"

Conan wondered briefly how many times he'd been surprised during this talk. "Then the reason you're here isn't just to check on me or to explain, but..." He thought back to the bird that had been settled quite comfortably on his shoulder just moments ago, and the only other time Kid had visited the agency. "You were trying to _thank me_ for tagging you and keeping the police on your tail?"

"I felt it was deserving of a little honesty, at least," Kid said smoothly, with just the slightest defensive tinge.

"Then what was with you earlier? Acting like..." _Don't say robot, don't say robot_... "Acting weird like that."

Kid shifted, hands going to his pockets. "Because it took a while to get used to." Once more, he had that trademark, infuriating smirk, completely at odds with the gentleness of his tone. "And I didn't think you'd believe me like this." He turned to leave again.

That vague unpleasantness Conan had been burying since the thief had resumed his normal behavior came back full-force, and this time he recognized it for what it was: guilt. He _knew_ how easy it could be to get so wrapped up in a lie that it seemed impossible to get out. And when Kid, who couldn't have an easy time hiding his night persona from his civilian life, had tried to be honest with _him_, of all people...

"Kid." His voice was quieter than he'd meant it to be. But the thief stopped in the doorway all the same, looking back again, eyebrow arched and face once more patiently curious – masks back in place and betraying absolutely nothing of what went on behind them. "Don't use my face so casually."

Kid gave him a strange smile. "Never have, Tantei-kun."

"I mean it," Conan insisted. If the thief knew about the Black Organization, he had to know They were after Kudou Shinichi, and how big a risk it was. And if he didn't... "I don't want to solve my own murder."

Kid's smile twitched to a smirk, widening on only one side. "I'll keep that in mind. _Ja na, Meitantei_."

Then he was gone, as quietly as he'd come. And Conan was left alone in the moonlight to consider all that he had learned.

* * *

**So much for this being "mostly canon-compliant" and "not changing anything..." One mention of black coats and thoughts like that go _straight_ out the window. It took a good three or four tries to get the reference as inconsequential as it is now.**

**Next time: Kaito finally makes it home.**


	3. Part Three: Reflection

Part Three: Reflection

Wherein Kaito muses over recent events and considers what to do from here.

* * *

**Because Kaito wouldn't stop pestering me for it. And because, when you really think about it (*cough* or at least think about it more than is probably healthy), Kirin's Horn was a masterpiece in terms of planning, preparation, and manipulation. Warning for some spoilers of the following Kid arc (chapters 731-733) at the end. Also for _lots_ of exposition and introspection.**

* * *

What a night. Pair of nights, actually – just because he hadn't slept didn't mean it was still the same day, whatever lies his brain was trying to tell him at the moment.

He'd said too much. Both times. Kaito knew that, but right now he couldn't make himself care; there was still a long way back to Ekoda, and he probably wouldn't even have time for a nap before going to school... Meaning three straight days with no sleep. Joy. He allowed himself a sigh, tugging on a baseball cap before he shoved his hands into his pockets, all without breaking stride. He needed the time to think, anyway.

Both of his talks had been spur of the moment. Well, sort of – he _had_ planned on warning Suzuki-san off, but he _hadn't_ meant to bring up the idea of immortality (though the old man's reaction had been surprisingly comforting). And while he _did_ stop by his little critic's in order to apologize, he _certainly_ hadn't planned on mentioning Snake to Tantei-kun, even in passing. In fact, he'd been going for more of a "I'll give you three questions" thing for the brat, not the drawn-out explanation it'd turned into. And he'd meant to keep it just as an apology, _not_ let the too-sharp detective get a glimpse of his real reasons for making such a show out of his heists.

He was just too damn tired for excessive mind games tonight.

At least he hadn't given too much away. Tantei-kun had the sense not to ask about what Kaito wouldn't answer, and segues that were only sometimes glaringly obvious had let him steer away from most of the topics he didn't want to talk about – the robot, for example (Kaito wasn't _touching_ that subject, and he didn't _care_ how long the stupid pole was). Or what the stun gun _really_ meant. Or that the reason some of his disguises lately weren't _quite_ as perfect as they used to be was to keep Snake from _guessing_ who to snipe at. Those were all staying far, far away from the kid.

Because, as often as they both forgot it, Kudou _was_ a kid right now. And that creepy little girl had been right when she'd said he must be sweating during the heist, though for the completely wrong reasons. Even ignoring the far too uncomfortable metaphor of "fish in a barrel" that the heist had been and how many things could have made it all go horribly, horribly wrong, Kaito had spent _too much time_ messing with the stun gun's wiring – and hell, even shocked the detective through the damn _parka_ (which Kaito had gotten _specially_ made so his little critic would be wearing something sturdy, not _just_ for placing the notes on the pillars, nice as a distraction that had been) – to make sure it _wouldn't_ cause serious damage for Tantei-kun to give him that kind of a heart attack.

Even if it did lend more weight to his "ace."

Kaito knew he was getting close. Maybe not to Pandora, but definitely to catching Snake and his gang. The Task Force was getting better, and could chase him much further than they used to – pretty soon Snake's secret ambushes wouldn't be so secret. Though, admittedly, last night's _three-hour_ game of tag might have been pushing it...

...He'd be more indignant if he hadn't seen the laser sight between chases.

The problem was that the closer he got, the more aggressive Snake became, and the more risks Kaito had to take. And Snake would keep pushing at his boundaries because the killer had no fear of retaliation, be it prison or the thief's own actions.

That was why, before the Task Force _did_ catch up and Snake got the bright idea to start shooting at someone _else_ (that one time with the prince had been quite enough, thank you), Kaito needed to prove that there _would_ be repercussions. And although he'd given the Task Force the occasional bumps and bruises, he'd never seriously _hurt_ anyone.

But if he could wire a stun gun to be weaker, he could easily do the opposite, as well.

And _that_, really, was his "ace." Not the stun gun itself, but what it implied: Kid _could_ hurt, even kill, if he wanted to. And Kid was plenty good at arranging circumstances to make sure he got what he wanted. "Showing" his ace really amounted to proving that willingness to hurt, to generate that opening and take advantage of it. And, well, he might have still been holding a bit of a grudge from the Purple Nail heist, when Tantei-kun had oh-so-casually trapped him and threatened _Jii-chan_...

Kaito was painfully aware of the paradox of the idea. And, like in poker, Snake would either pull back from the threat – "fold" – or call his bluff. If he backed off, Kaito would have a bit of breathing room, hopefully giving him time to get over some of the desperate escapes that he'd been pulling recently and that were making "push back" seem a whole lot more appealing. And if Snake called it...

Well, Kaito wasn't sure whether he should hope Tantei-kun was there that night or not. Because last night proved it _would_ be a bluff – he'd been so panicked at the thought that_ something went wrong_, even though _he'd been so _**_careful_**, and getting literally sick with worry because _Tantei-kun wasn't __waking up_...

Yeah. It would be a bluff.

And no, he decided. He didn't want the brat there. Kudou had something of his own to work on, and he didn't need the distraction that Kaito designed himself to be getting in the way of that. And, dammit, the kid was just too _dangerous_. Sure, Tantei-kun had proven to be best at heading off the thief, making him potentially the magician's greatest asset in leading the police to Snake. And, yes, there was a decent chance they were actually after the same group of people. But the problem was that Kudou _headed him off;_ Kaito needed to be _chased_, not caught, and his tiny critic wasn't catching on to _that_. The jerk didn't even tell Nakamori-keibu what he was planning, and that was just plain unacceptable.

And Kaito couldn't simply come clean and ask for help; Poker Face was too ingrained by now to let him consider the idea, even disregarding that Snake was _far_ too good at covering up his existence to try getting the authorities involved – which would probably be Tantei-kun's first stop. Add that it was the infamous _Kaitou Kid_ asking... He wasn't sure he could trust the detective to _not_ put him in handcuffs or knock him out with that thrice-damned watch or _something _at the end of it just on principle. Even if the two groups they were after _were_ related...

Well, thieves were inherently greedy; Snake was _his_.

So now he needed to decide if he was going to risk continuing to string along the grade-schooler. They'd managed to work together for the greater good a few times (the plane incident being the first to come to mind), but that was mostly Kid stepping in when he saw the chance to lend a hand – Tantei-kun was always the one leading the show and would never admit to _owing_ him anything... though knocking that gun out of Scorpion's hand, lighting up the dock, and getting the bombed wristband off the roller coaster counted for _something_, right? ...Right?

Poker Face usually made up for it, but Kaito liked having precedent. Tantei-kun _could_ work with him, but only if he knew why – see the Iron Tanuki. And even if Kaito _wasn't_ trying to steal something, the brat _would_ still try to catch him if he showed up – check Seiran for that one. And then Blue Wonder was plenty of reference that the kid was willing to go that extra step further in order to catch him, even, in fact, being willing to go for his assistant, as shown by Purple Nail (which was still all levels of _Not Cool_, by the way, and the reason Kaito had stopped letting Jii-chan help him on heists in or around the Beika area). Really, it was enough to make Kaito wonder if his little critic even _cared_ about the magician's reasons for becoming a thief...

...Come to think of it, maybe he didn't. Back when he was still big, Kudou had been quoted as saying he couldn't understand the motivations behind killing someone. _Know_ the motive, sure, but not _comprehend_ it. That probably went for thieves, too. So all the brat cared about was _catching_ him.

Probably why Kaito preferred Hakuba at his heists, actually... The half-Brit might be annoying as hell and not quite as intuitive as his shrunken peer, but he _did_ ask why. Not that Kaito thought the blonde was any more comprehending of being moved to criminal actions than the brat; he'd explained once, soon after he'd come to Japan, that he asked his signature question because if he knew _why_ people chose to steal or murder, then he could establish warning signs and prevent further crimes (which wasn't particularly effective in practice, but noble nonetheless). The important part here was that the properly-sized high-school detective acknowledged the existence of a reason, and he'd _chase_ the thief for his.

That settled it, then; Tantei-kun wouldn't look for the motive behind Kid or do what the thief needed, so Kaito couldn't use him anymore. Not unless Kudou somehow managed to figure out that Kid was trying to bring worse criminals _down_... Even then, there was no guarantee that the detective would help; more likely he'd let Kid go through with whatever complicated scheme he devised, then step in at the end to prevent his escape as he unraveled in moments all the tricks that would have taken _days_ to think of and set up. Again, see Seiran, with reference to the Magic Lovers, Sunset Manor, and pretty much any other time he'd run into the shrunken annoyance. And though a special flag went by Samizu's Mansion for "release due to saving friend," the brat'd be pissed if Kaito even _thought_ about arranging something like that. Then draw an arrow to the Black Star for why it was a bad idea to force a choice between "thief" and "civilian" – the detective had been so absolutely _livid_ when he'd run past with the dress that Kaito had bailed without thinking, nevermind he still thought Kudou was actually a kid back then.

The talk tonight might have some interesting effects on their future run-ins, but basically, the whole thing with Kudou was too risky to chance any. So he was back to Hakuba and Nakamori-keibu.

...Except the tea-addict was barely ever in the _country_ any more. Last time they'd had a good chance to _talk _(which was really less a conversation and more an exchange of quips, even if they had been "off duty" at the time), Hakuba had said something about a "Detective Koshien" and how his focus on Kid had removed his impartiality. The jerk had even gone back to England without sticking around for the heist that week.

So Kaito _had_ to rely on Kudou.

The sun had risen by the time he finally reached home, leaving him with about enough time to change and get some cheap energy in the form of coffee before heading out again. Not for the first time, he contemplated the consequences of injecting caffeine directly into his bloodstream and whether it would _really_ be such a bad thing. His mother, surprisingly, was already awake, and bustling around the kitchen with the kind of frantic energy she got when she was nervous.

...Right. He'd only told her he'd be dropping off a notice for next week, and that wouldn't have taken _nearly_ as long as he had. _Note to self: stop by a convenience store on the way home – dinner will probably have fins_.

"Mom. Sorry, I –"

"I'm sure." Kaito flinched at the coolness in her voice, taking half a step back, fatigue forgotten as his instincts screamed for him to start running.

Kuroba Chikage turned to face her son with a deadly calm that he was fairly sure would crack even his father's Poker Face. "Next time you decide to run extra errands, I'd appreciate a phone call."

Kaito bowed his head. "Right. Won't happen again."

His mother took a slow breath, visibly forcing herself to relax. "I understand that you have your own way of doing things, but I _worry_, Kaito. I know I'm not much help 'in the field' anymore..." One hand brushed her leg, tracing one of the scars hidden under her clothes – a remnant of the accident that had ended his mother's own moonlit career. "...But I will _always_ be there when you need me, alright?"

He managed a small nod. "I know, Mom," he said quietly. "And thanks. Really."

The former Phantom Lady sighed and, wordlessly, reached behind her and procured a mug of something with steam rising from the top, holding it out to him.

Kaito grinned, taking the mug and breathing in the heavenly scent of fresh coffee. "Have I mentioned lately that you're the best mom ever?"

"Mm-hmm, don't think you can sweet-talk yourself out of trouble with _me_, mister." She took a sip from her own cup, looking over the newspaper spread out on the counter next to her. Then the playful smile turned to a frown, and she flipped several pages ahead, reading over something intently.

"Something wrong?" Kaito asked, in the process of stirring more sugar into his coffee than was likely necessary or clinically safe.

"...Probably." She set down her mug and folded back the newspaper, holding it out to him. Kaito glanced over the indicated article, wondering what about the upcoming historical exhibition would raise his mother's hackles.

"A Ryoma exhibit?" he asked, confused. "Bakumatsu era... from Tosa, huh?" He frowned slightly, still scanning the paper. "Okay, there's a ruby that might catch Kid's interest, but I don't see what's so –"

"It'll be fake," his mother said simply. "I recognize the name of the man hosting the exhibit. You know my last jobs?"

Kaito mentally flipped through pages of information. "Those were Ryoma, too, weren't they? A letter, a bloodstained cup, and – "

"And a pistol. Paired with the gun belt that's the centerpiece this time around." His mother's frown deepened. "Which is practically an _invitation_ for Kaitou Kid."

Kaito took a sip of his coffee before answering. "You know I'm just as leery of those as you are. So this guy's not running a clean show?"

Chikage shook her head. "Not by a long shot."

The magician considered for a few moments, glancing over the article again and taking note of the location. Then he leaned over and gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek. "Seriously. Best mom ever."

Suspicion was plain on his mother's face as he drained the rest of his coffee. "What are you planning now?"

Kaito gave her a fierce, face-splitting grin. "Nothing. Upping the ante a little, is all." Before she could ask what he meant, he was bounding up the stairs to get changed, having used most of what little time he'd had.

Well, he guessed it would really be more "showing his hand." And while Kaito would never sit down and explain exactly what he was trying to do as Kid to a certain mini-detective, he _might_ be inclined to lean over _just_ enough for someone with a certain vantage point to see a few of his cards.

_Time to set some precedent_.

* * *

**Personally, I'm amused at the idea of a mental flow chart. Also at the _almost_-explicit fact of Kaito's mother being the Phantom Lady – it _begs_ for the first meeting between Chikage and Toichi to be written.**

**Well, that's the end of this piece. I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for sticking with me.**


End file.
